1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs), which are responsible for signal transmission, power supply, etc., using electrical connections between electronic components, have been developed towards the fineness of active devices and semiconductor components and the fabrication of electronic products which are lightweight, slim, short and small, rather than being developed independently.
Conventional PCBs are provided in the form of multilayered PCBs by repetitively stacking insulating and circuit layers on a core layer having a circuit layer. In the typical formation of multilayered PCBs, locating an insulating layer at an accurate position and forming a circuit layer adapted for the requirements made thereof are regarded as important when determining the reliability of the PCB. To this end, an align key is formed on the PCB and is used together with a device for recognizing the align key to perform a build-up process.
Also, alongside recent trends in the electronics industry are the demands for rapidly and inexpensively manufactured products which are lightweight and small and have multi-functionality and high reliability. One of the important methods enabling this is the packaging technique. The packaging technique uses an interposer board in order to achieve a three-dimensional structure and a small size.
A conventional interposer board includes a semiconductor wafer (Si wafer) serving as a core layer. The interposer board is formed by performing grinding to control the thickness of the supplied Si wafer, forming a through hole, performing an oxidizing process to form an oxide insulating layer on the outer surface of the wafer and on the inner wall of the through hole, and performing a plating process to form a via and a redistribution layer. As such, the redistribution layer may be formed to have a multilayer structure using a typical build-up process.
However, the Si interposer board thus manufactured is disadvantageous because expensive materials are used and the semiconductor process is employed, undesirably complicating the manufacturing process, resulting in lowered productivity.